This specification relates to training an entity identification model.
Entity identification is the process of identifying particular entities, e.g., persons, places, and things, referred to by text. Entities may be identified manually, e.g., by a user annotating text, and the identifications be used, for example, to improve reading comprehension and classification of documents.